Untitled
by Born L1mitless
Summary: Snow visits Bigby in the night...


Bigby was resting his eyes, as he leaned his head back on his chair. It's been a serious rough couple of days. He's been scratched, thrown, punched, shot and broke an arm. He now hoped that maybe he could finally get some shut eye. That only lasted for a few minutes when he heard a frantic knock on his door. He groaned, as he got up. He was going to give this person a piece of his mind. He threw open the door only to find Snow's smiling face looking at him.

"Snow! I uh-what can I do for you" Bigby said a little hesitant.

Snow let herself in, and she walked to his chair that he was recently resting in, and sat down in it with her legs crossed over her leg. She had this unusual grin on her face, it was as if she's been possessed by someone or something else. She didn't say anything for quite some time until, and she started kicking off her high heeled shoes. As she did that, Bigby caught a glimpse of something pink between her legs, and realized it was her panties.

She obviously saw Bigby's face, due to her giggling. Bigby could not wrap his head around what the hell Snow was doing. He either thought he was dreaming or something smacked her in the head. Finally the silence was broken when Snow said in a low voice, "You know, I always thought of doing dirty things to you in this chair"

Bigby's lower area instantly started to stir a bit. At the moment he couldn't care less what brought this on, he just wanted Snow to continue. He got his wish, because Snow then got up, slowly walked towards him, and started to unbutton her jacket revealing her blouse with snowflakes on it. She then started to unbutton that as well, revealing her pink lacy bra. Bigby just stared down at them amazed of how they looked. He was about to massage them but she slapped his hand away. She then put her hands on his chest, and unbuttoned his shirt and throwing it as well as his tie.

Now that he was shirtless, Snow started running her hands up and down his chest, slowly kissing her way all around. Bigby was to into what Snow was doing because he didn't even realize he was back in his chair, but she was now sitting in his lap, and she only had on her bra and panties. Bigby stopped Snow's ministrations, and grabbed a hold of her face, and brought it to his, and kissed her gently. His lips molded over hers, as she started sneaking her tongue into his mouth. Bigby's hand moved from her face to her neck and held her tightly against him. Due to the close proximity, Snow started moving her hips back and forth creating friction between her lower regions as well as Bigby's.

Snow broke the kiss, and slipped her way off his lap, and rubbed her hand over Bigby's hardness. "Oooh, someone wants some attention" She teased. She then unbuckled his belt, and yanked his pants down, and his hardness sprung free, standing tall and erect. Snow moaned at the sight of his largeness. Grabbing a hold of him tightly, he lifted his hips and groaned. Snow decided to tease him further by stroking him up and down slowly.

"Oh God!" Bigby moaned. She felt him pulsing in her hand, and now her true mission has begun. She put the tip of his erection in her mouth and sucked lightly while swirling her tongue around it. Bigby groaned loudly than before and leaned his head back against his chair with his eyes clenched shut. Happy with her results, Snow decided to take him farther in her mouth, sucking a bit harder and continuing the swirling with her tongue. She then slipped her hands around his balls and gently started massaging them, and Bigby couldn't stop crying out curse words.

Knowing that he was close, Snow picked up the pace, and took him into her mouth as far as she could, then bobbed up and down as she cupped his balls, fondling and tugging them gently. Bigby's breath started coming out in quick puffs, and he began writhing, trying not to thrust. Snow tightened her lips around him, when Bigby called out, "Fuck! I'm gonna come! Snow!" Bigby then instinctively gently grabbed Snows hair, and unable to hold back started thrusting into her mouth, and he then came in spurts. Snow had a little trouble swallowing it all but she did. She then looked up at him, and Bigby then growled at her and flipped them so she was sitting in the chair and he was on his knees.

She then felt his mouth was there, warm and tickling. His tongue was tentative at first lapping lightly in such a way as to make her squirm, teasing that tender nub of flesh she'd rubbed herself thinking of him as he did this to her. His hand came up and started rubbing gentle circles as he buried his face deeper between her thighs. His tongue pressed against her opening, darting up inside her, making her gasp loudly with pleasure.

Snow's hands were now grasping at the arm chair tightly as she tried to keep her legs wide opened when they were trembling under the strain of remaining open. But she did feel herself getting wet, the wolf's mouth on her was bringing her a kind of pleasure she had never felt before and try as she might, her hips were now bucking against his mouth, against his warm tongue. She realized Bigby had understood that he was now bringing her pleasure and she suddenly heard him moan almost imperceptibly against her womanhood, the sound vibrating over her lady parts.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Snow yelled as he pushed Bigby's face into her even more. Snow's eyelids started fluttering wildly and she snaked her own arm between them and reached her hard little nub, which she started rubbing desperately. Suddenly, something exploded from deep within her and she felt this huge wave of bliss expand from her nub, to the inside of her womanhood, and then outwardly to every part of her body and she moaned so loudly she feared everyone in The Woodlands would hear.

Bigby!

Bigby!

Bigby!...

Bigby jolted awake, looked around realizing it was all a dream…


End file.
